April Fool's day:Not so foolish
by TrueDespair
Summary: April Fool's day Fic. AU. It's that time of the year again. Will Watanuki celebrate it alone? .Complete.


Happy April Fool's everyone! I came bearing a _long_ one-shot. I wrote this one ahead of time so i wouldn't miss the day. (Because i procrastinate! duh!)

oh and Btw i know that April 1st this year( i mean 2010) is on a Thursday but i figured that by the time people will read it it'll be on a weekend anyway. ^__^

**Genres: humor, friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Pairings: nothing concrete but seemingly implied. **

**Warnings:Not much but I'd be careful either way. *CoughFaiCough*  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them...never will.  
**

* * *

It was early morning in Watanuki's humble abode. It was a weekend so he didn't have to worry about getting to school. For the last hour he was reading his favorite manga while lying on his bed; laughing at the funny scenes while turning to the next page.

The home phone suddenly rings; making Watanuki look up from his book. Sighing, he gets up from his bed and walks over to the phone.

He picks it up. "Hello; Watanuki residence."

He hears a giggle on the other line. _**"Hey Watanuki. It's me; Sakura."**_

He instantly lights up. "Oh, hey! What's up?"

"_**Oh nothing much." **_sounds of footsteps and quiet chatter are heard through the phone. "_**Actually; Watanuki do you have any plans today?"**_

Watanuki takes the phone away from his ear to ponder about it for a moment. Then he's back on the phone. "No not really, it's actually my birthday today."

A gasp is heard on the other end. _**"Really? Well I was thinking that you can join Syaoron and me on day of fun; since it is our birthday as well."**_

Watanuki couldn't believe his ears. "You really want me to join you guys?"

"_**Of course! We are friends after all."**_

"Oh. Okay then. Where and when do you want to meet?"

A short silence on the other end then... _**"Hmm...How about at 11:00am at the park? We'll be waiting for Syaoron too since he has practice with today."**_

"Ok then! I'll see you then."

"_**Ok then. Goodbye."**_

"Bye." Watanuki hangs up the phone. He couldn't get the smile off his face. He's actually going to do something fun for his birthday. It's been a while since he had fun on his special day.

He walks over to the wardrobe and look at the picture on top of it. Letting out a small yet sad smile, he's glad that he has more friends now than before.

Suddenly, a thought came into his head as his eyes widens.

"Crap! What am I going to wear?"

~~~*~~~

By the time Watanuki got to the park it was already 11:13am. After getting out of his home, he ran to some stores to by some small gifts for Sakura and Syaoron. Then he had to personally hand wrapped the items on the way to the destination. Once he got there he saw Sakura sitting on a green bench, patiently waiting for them while holding a bright green bag.

Sakura turns her head and sees Watanuki running towards her. She smiles and waves at him. He slows down and walks towards her with the presents in his hands; one bright blue wrap with a white ribbon and another bright pink with a red ribbon.

"Hey, Sakura." Watanuki greets his friend once he sat on the bench.

Sakura returns the gesture. "And hello to you too." Then she sees the objects in his arms. She gasps. "Oh! Are those presents?"

Watanuki nodded happily. "Yep, I got something for you, since it is your birthday as well." He holds out the pink present; blushing in embarrassment. "I didn't have much money but I wanted to get something nice."

Sakura smiles warmly as she takes the present. "Aw, Watanuki, you didn't have to get me anything. Being my friend is more than enough, I couldn't ask for more."

For a brief moment, Watanuki's eyes were filled with sadness before he covers it up with a smile. Sakura looks at him with concern; worried if what she said made upset in anyway.

However, before she could ask, a young yet masculine voice reaches her ears.

"Hey, you guys; what's up?"

Watanuki and Sakura look up to see Syaoron looking down at them with a smile; holding a backpack.

Sakura was the one to break the momentarily silence. "Oh hey Syao! We were just waiting for you." Then she lightly frowns. "But I thought you'll be here a bit later. What happened?"

Syaoron's face turned bright red as he rubs his head sheepishly. "Well, let's just say that Teacher got a surprise visit from and he all but pushed me out of the dojo."

Sakura giggled while Watanuki's face shared the same color as well.

Syaoron laughs softly before looking down at Watanuki's arms. "Um..Watanuki, is that a present?"

Watanuki looks down and smiles. "Oh yeah." He hands Syaoron the blue present. "Happy Birthday."

Syaoron takes the present gratefully. "Thank you." Then he takes his backpack and reaches in to take out two small presents; both in a pale blue shopping bag.

The duo on the bench takes a bag with a smile. They both looked at the present inside.

Sakura squeals in excitement. "Wow Syao, a golden bracelet! It's very lovely. Thank you very much."

Syaoron shakes his head. "No thanks needed."

Watanuki looks into the bag and gasps softly. "Cool; a black journal! Thanks a lot Syaoron." He smiles gratefully.

Syaoron smiles back but could sense a bit of sadness in Watanuki's eyes. He looks over to Sakura and shares the same concern. At least he knows it's not just him.

Pushing the feeling to the back of his head, Syaoron places his left hand on Watanuki's right shoulder. "Come on Watanuki; why don't we head to the mall? I hear there's a new gourmet section there."

Watanuki instantly lights up at the mention of 'Food'. He always wanted to cook something new and exciting. "Sure!" He looks at Sakura. "You're coming too?"

Sakura smiles brightly. "Of course silly, that's what this whole day is about; spending time with close friends." She hooks her arm around Watanuki's and hoists him up along with her. "And having to spend it on this day; our birthday. That's more then I could ever wish for."

What Sakura said may have lifted Watanuki's spirit a bit; but he still feels pretty upset. Plastering a fake smile, Watanuki lets go of Sakura's arm and starts walking ahead of the two.

Sakura and Syaoron see his retreating form with a frown. They're worried.

Syaoron sighs softly. "I'm guessing you felt it too."

It was a question. Sakura knew that. "Yes. I felt it the moment I heard Watanuki over the phone earlier today." She turns to look at Syaoron with a hopeless expression on her face. "Syaoron; what are we going to do?"

Syaoron looks at Sakura. "I don't know." He then looks at Watanuki who is waving at them. He hesitantly waves back with a small smile. "We'll just have to enjoy this day as much as we can. And who knows; maybe by the end of the day we'll find out what's going on with him." Syaoron starts walking towards Watanuki.

Sakura looks ahead with a light frown. "I hope so."

~~~*~~~

By the time they got to the mall it was 11:48am. It's still early in the day so the trio enjoys their time around the place by going into random shops.

First they went to an electronics store. Poor Watanuki tried on a random pair of earphones when his ears got blasted with hard metal music. Needless to say it will be the last time Sakura will press a button without thinking first.

Then they went to a clothing store. Sakura was trying on some t-shirts and was in one of the dressing rooms. Around the same time Syaoron wanted to try some jeans and accidently opened one of the rooms that Sakura was in. Syaoron walked in to see Sakura taking off her shirt and saw her white frilly bra. He quickly slam the door closed screaming 'I'm sorry!' to Sakura who in turn blushed very heavily while holding the shirt to her chest. The duo walked out like a pair of bright tomatoes with a slightly amused but worried Watanuki trailing behind them.

Then the third store they went to was music/DVD store. Watanuki bought three volumes of his favorite manga series from the book section in the corner of the store. Sakura bought some princess movie DVD's partly because she loves them and partly because it'll annoy her brother, Touya, to no end.

While Syaoron was looking at some documentary DVD's he came across Fai's (Mr. Fluorite's) younger twin brother Yuui. The two had a chat about how one is and how is the other one doing lately. Then Syaoron talked about that it's his birthday and Yuui congratulate him and the other two who he knew had the same birthday as well.

Then Yuui asked how his older twin was doing. Syaoron's face turned red in a flash and told him what happened at the dojo earlier. Yuui then shook his head and muttered 'Brother, you lunatic' under his breath.

Eventually Yuui offered Syaoron to pay for the flicks as it is his birthday. Syaoron waved his arms frantically; telling him that was not necessary. But Yuui wouldn't hear of it and eventually convinced him to let him pay.

At the counter Syaoron saw his two friends waving at him outside the store and with a plastic bag held in his hand bid Yuui a farewell and ran towards his friends. Yuui waved at them with a smile. Then his blue eyes wondered to Watanuki's back as the trio was walking away.

He frowned a bit. Apparently he knew that something's amiss as well.

He may have to call Fai about that later.

And about why his brother of all people have some nerve to embarrass others on a daily basis. Though he knows he'll never get a clear answer from him.

Ever.

~~~*~~~

By 1:04pm the trio is in the food court, eating the food they bought. Sakura is eating a sandwich with a bag of chips, Syaoron is eating some fast Chinese meal and Watanuki is eating a small salad.

Watanuki made it clear to his two friends that he's not very hungry.

If Syaoron and Sakura weren't worried before, they are now.

"Watanuki are you sure you're not hungry? We can buy anything else for you to eat." Sakura said; trying to help.

Watanuki looks up from his barely-there salad with a fake smile. "Oh no it's fine. I'm really not hungry right now."

Sakura turns to Syaoron; with eyes pleading to say something.

Syaoron silently nods. He looks at Watanuki with concern. "Are you sure, because I can get something instead you know and---." Syaoron was cut off by Watanuki's aggravated sigh. He closes his mouth in defeat.

Watanuki looks at them with a firm look. "Look you guys, I know you both wanted to cheer me up and everything but," Watanuki puts his fork on the table. "I'm just not feeling up for it and you both went out of your way to let me have fun. I just feel like something's missing you know."

Syaoron frowns at Watanuki. "Like what?"

Watanuki shakes his head. "I don't know; like something you can't explain."

Sakura's eyes suddenly shine in remembrance. She fidgets in her chair, uncertain about if she's right about what she is thinking right now.

The boys turn their attention to her as she bows her head a little.

Sakura looks up at Watanuki and opens her mouth hesitantly. "Is it Doumeki?"

Watanuki's mind instantly went into shut down. His eyes widens in horror and embarrassment. He slams his hands on the table as he stands up rapidly. "What!? That has nothing to do with that!" He retorts loudly; scaring people nearby.

Syaoron and Sakura secretly smiles at Watanuki's blushing face. Of course, that's why he's in a bad mood! Doumeki isn't here. Syaoron stands up from the table. "Excuse me; I have to make a phone call." He winks at Sakura who giggled. He leaves the table.

Watanuki hesitantly sits back down while Sakura smiles at him. She looks deeply into his eyes and saw the truth in them.

(A/N-Me: Sakura's awesome like that! Sakura: O////O um,thanks?)

She places her right hand on Watanuki's left one. "Come on Watanuki, you can tell me. I want to know that if anything's wrong including Doumeki," Watanuki blushes but kept silent. "I'll be there to listen."

Watanuki looks down and lets out a small smile. "Is that so?" He looks at Sakura; keeping that smile on his face. "Well I'm glad. Thank you so much Sakura."

Sakura was slightly shocked to see a smile on Watanuki's face so quickly but was glad that he is finally truly happy. "No problem."

Unbeknownst to them, Syaoron was hiding in the far corner of the food court watching the conversation with a smile on his face. Looking down to his green cellphone, he presses some buttons and then pressed' send'. He looks back at the pair and sighs.

This had better work.

~~~*~~~

By 7:29pm the trio had a wonderful time around the city.

Watanuki was in a better mood then he was in the morning. He told them about what his problem was and the two friends listened to him intently; making sure he doesn't feel miserable. They reassured him that everything will be better eventually.

During the afternoon hours, they ran into several people. The first was Yuuko when she was outside of a liquor store. She gave them three small boxes of chocolates as a present. They thanked her before running very quickly away from her.

They learned that the liquor store was actually a bar and Yuuko was having a _little_ too much.

Then they ran into Kurogane; Syaoron's teacher who was looking for a new sword in a weapons shop. He gave them a golden pin so they can wear in their shirts. He insisted that they don't need anything fancy as a present. They thanked him for the gift. Kurogane then pulled Syaoron close to him and whispered something in his ear.

Syaoron's face turned bright red by the time Kurogane released him and walked away from the trio rather quickly. Sakura, feeling concern for her best friend, asked him what the problem was.

Apparently, Kurogane made it clear to Syaoron that happened in the dojo; stays at the dojo. That and the fact Syaoron will be forever scarred by the mental images that his teacher indirectly created in his head.

Poor Syaoron.

Then they met Fai and Yuui in a Catering shop. The twins were looking for a cake for the teen group when they were caught red handed when they entered the place. Both Fai and Yuui let them pick a cake of their choosing and ate it outside the shop while talking about everyday things. That is until Fai mentioned a certain incident with a certain teacher. Yuui shook his head in frustration while the rest of the group blushed deeply.

And Syaoron almost got the images out of his head too.

Lastly they ran into Himawari who was shopping for a new stuff animal. She smiled at them while giving them each a small bag of candy. Watanuki, being who he is, talked very high and mighty about Himawari to Syaoron and Sakura with a big smile on his face.

Not really noticing that Himawari never really left them.

~~~*~~~

By 7:38pm they are in front of Watanuki's building near the gate.

"Well, I had a great time." Syaoron commented happily. "Did you Sakura?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah; I had a wonderful time! Watanuki, did yo-" She stops; noticing that Watanuki is nowhere in sight.

The two look by the front door to see their lone friend standing very still in front of it. They walk towards him. They look over his shoulder and smile.

In his hands is a small orange box with polka dots on it and a white card attached to it.

Sakura beams brightly at the gift. "Watanuki! You got a present!"

Syaoron looks slightly confused. "But who is it from?"

Watanuki picks up the card and reads its contents. His eyes widens while his mouth are gaping at the info. "It says that it's from Doumeki." He said the name in a whisper. Syaoron and Sakura almost missed it.

Sakura squealed in excitement. "Really?! That's great!"

Watanuki blushes furiously. "How's that _great_!?"

Syaoron shakes his head in mock-irritation as he places his hand on Watanuki's shoulder. "Come on Watanuki, I know you and Doumeki are always in each other's throats but you have to admit; no matter what happens to both of you, Doumeki will always be there."

Sakura nodded. "Not just for us but for you as well. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Watanuki look down at the present and smiles. "Yeah! That's true." But then he shakes the smile off when he sees his two friends smirking; knowing that they are right. "B-b-but that doesn't mean anything, all right!? Doumeki is still a jerk!"

The two nodded in agreement. Though they know that the pair will never change.

Watanuki sighs in exhaustion. What a tiring day.

Sakura then gasps while she snaps her fingers, remembering something important. "Hey guys! Why don't we sing 'Happy Birthday'?"

Syaoron smiles at her enthusiasm. "Okay. What about you Watanuki?"

Watanuki happily shrugs. "Sure; why not?"

~~~*~~~

While the Trio was singing the 'Happy birthday' sing for each other, a lone figure was standing in the street corner with a cell phone.

He looked at the screen with an expressionless look on his face. He closes the phone and places it in his pocket.

Doumeki received a message from Syaoron not too long ago. He almost forgot about Watanuki's birthday because of his arching practices earlier that day.

Despite what happens between them he sorts considers Watanuki a friend.

So he did what a kind person would do and get him a present.

He figured it was the right thing to do.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he hears the trio asking Watanuki to open the present.

"Come on Watanuki! Open it! I want to see what he got you!"

"O-okay Sakura. Here I go."

Doumeki turns and starts walking away.

He then stops and looks in the other direction.

"3..2…1.."

"WHAT KIND OF A PRESENT IS THIS!?"

Doumeki lets out a faint smile as he continues walking down the street.

"Happy Birthday, Watanuki."

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

Will i make a part two? maybe....i might write it. ^__^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


End file.
